


May Flowers A Revenge Plot

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Series: The Month of May [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Exhibitionism, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Melinda May</b>: You want to help me get back at Phil?</p>
<p><b>Natasha Romanoff</b>: I don’t know. The man did just spend a small fortune on sex toys for you, a third of which I picked out.</p>
<p><b>Melinda May</b>: Yea, for the record, that is not an okay thing to offer your help for. I want to make him pay.</p>
<p><b>Natasha Romanoff</b>: Sure, what do you want us to do?</p>
<p>Which is how Natasha and Clint found themselves laying on their bed with instructions to JARVIS to record everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May Flowers A Revenge Plot

**Author's Note:**

> No need to read any of the other stories in the series to read this, but it does closely follow the events of the last installment, you know if you need plot.

**Melinda May:** You want to help me get back at Phil?

**Natasha Romanoff** : I don’t know. The man did just spend a small fortune on sex toys for you, a third of which I picked out.

**Melinda May:** Yea, for the record, that is not an okay thing to offer your help for. I want to make him pay.

Clint was sitting on his knees on the bed behind Natasha, chin on his shoulder reading the texts. “You helped buy toys for Mel, that’s fucking hot.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Only you.”

Clint snorted before kissing her cheek. “You did it because Phil asked hu?”

“You know I will bend over backwards for him.”

“I have seen you do that, and damn what a night that was.”

**Melinda May:** So are you going to help or what? That goes for you too, Clint.

Natasha and Clint shared a look before shrugging.

**Natasha Romanoff:** Sure, what do you want us to do?

Which is how Natasha and Clint found themselves laying on their bed with instructions to JARVIS to record everything.

“You sure about this, Nat?” Clint asked turning his head to look at her one last time before they started.

“Double bladed sword, it’s a reward for Phil but also revenge. It’s been far too long since we have shared a bed with him, I think we need to remind him what he is missing.”

“This wide open relationship thing that SHIELD has going on, it’s nice.”

Natasha nodded in agreement, before lifting her hips off the bed and pulling her underwear off before throwing the t-shirt off to the side as well. Clint quickly fell into step with her, pulling his own boxers off, so they were laying side by side naked on their bed, breathing heavy with anticipation of what they were about to do, and how it played on their kink of being watched.

For a moment they crossed the space between them to press their lips together in a searing kiss, jump starting their arousal even more. Clint reached out, palming Natasha’s breasts roughly while she tweaked his nipples with her nails before they separated and took matters into their own hands.

Natasha skimmed her hands down her body, teasing with dull nails, making her muscles twitch in anticipation, while Clint groped around in his nightstand. By the time he settled back on the bed, Natasha was teasing the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs, dragging her nails across the flesh, leaving a trail of raised flesh behind it. But she stalled when she heard the small pop that she was so familiar with, the sound of Clint’s favorite bottle of lube popping open. And she had to stop to watch Clint coat his favorite plug, one that at the time she teased him for buying, saying his love of all things purple had gone a step to far, but that was quickly forgotten the first time she had helped his use it.

And now watching him carefully cover it in lube before flipping himself over and putting his ass in the air, Natasha felt a rush of wetness and a quick flutter of muscles low in her stomach. She watched him slowly push in the narrow bulb, quickly adjusting to it before pressing further where the swell of the plug was the thickest, both of them groaning when at last the toy was seated in him completely. Natasha watched him pant for a minute before flipping back over, putting pressure on the base of it, which ripped another groan from his throat.

“Want yours?” He asked, looking at her, eyes completely blown and his voice lower than normal.

Natasha shook her head before learning in for another kiss. “Not tonight. Fuck, watching you do that though.”

He grinned before putting lube on his hand and starting to stroke himself lazily, while Natasha returned to teasing herself.

Clint hated when she was domming because she was a tease until the other person couldn’t take anymore, and she was the same way when she played with herself. Fingers trailing over flesh but never putting pressure on the places that were throbbing with need, until she couldn’t take it anymore.

When she finally gave in and pressed two fingers inside of herself, rocking into the heel of her hand over and over, she heard Clint gasping beside her, and assumed he was watching her, taking her movements as his queues for how they were going to play this.

And she had further proof when she came a moment later, muscles fluttering while star bursts happened on her eye lids, with a loud moan, that apparently sent Clint right over the edge, coming hard with an arched back while his come hit his chest and stomach.

She was blinking back into awareness when she saw Clint slowly trailing his fingers through his own come only to bring it to his mouth and lick it off like it was a delicacy, which Natasha really couldn’t argue with. She pushed herself up on the bed so she could lean over him and drag her own mouth down his body, cleaning him and being able to taste him.

They were curled up around each other when Clint shifted, having forgotten about the plug and moaned into her shoulder.

“Need me to take that out, honey?” She asked.

Clint bit his lip and nodded, turning over and presenting his ass to her. Natasha eased it out, pulling a few more moans from him before getting off the bed and taking it into the attached bathroom to drop in the sink with warm water running over it.

“Shall I cut the recording there Miss Romanoff and send it to Miss May as earlier instructed?” JARVIS asked after she crouched down to grab the cleaning solution they kept under the sink.

“Yes, please, JARVIS.”

Natasha was just about to crawl back into bed with Clint when her phone went off.

**Melinda May:** I’m keeping a copy FYI. I just skimmed that to make sure it would work and, well I am keeping a copy.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wanting the visual aid of the toy Clint was using...[ here ya go ](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/anal-sex-toys/butt-plugs/sp-crystal-jellies-anal-stuffer-6095.aspx)


End file.
